


Yorak Kogane Sr.

by lovevalley45



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Keith was almost named after his father.





	Yorak Kogane Sr.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [24starsofthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/24starsofthesea/gifts).



Krolia looked at her baby son with joy. “I think we should name him after his father.”

Yorak Kogane looked up at his wife. “Why don’t we just name him Keith?”

Krolia nodded. “That’s fair.”

Yorak smiled. His son would not have to carry his burden.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so so sorry


End file.
